realitytv_mrdwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kourtney Kardashian
'Kourtney Mary Kardashian '(born April 18, 1979) is an American television personality, socialite, businesswoman and model. In 2007, she and her family were picked to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on April 18, 1979 to Robert Kardashian and Kris Jenner. She has two younger sisters, Kim and Khloe, and a younger brother Rob. In 1991, her parents got divorced and her mother married Bruce Jenner, a 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner (Jenner later changed her name to Caitlyn) in 1991. Through their marriage, Kardashian gained stepbrothers Burt, Brandon and Brody; and a stepsister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. She attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. Following graduation, she moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. Kourtney then lived in Tucson, Arizona where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie and Luke Walton. In 1994, her father garnered public attention as additional defense lawyer for football player O. J. Simpson during his murder trial. Career Kourtney first became known to reality television audiences on the 2005 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by her sister Kim and former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Kourtney, in addition to her mother Kris; her stepfather Bruce (now known as Caitlyn); her siblings, Kim, Khloé and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and lead to several spin-offs, including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City, the boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. With sisters Kim and Khloé, Kardashian co-owned and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, New York City and a pop-up store in the Hamptons. In the Spring of 2010, Kourtney and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In August 2010, Kourtney announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash, sold on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan in 2010. Kardashian wrote the book Kardashian Konfidential with her sisters Kim and Khloé; it was released in November 2010. Kourtney made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap One Life to Live on March 28, 2011, appearing as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kardashian, who had grown up watching the soap opera and described her appearance as the realisation of a "lifelong dream," had reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd though I'd only have two lines. But my script is so long... I'm not an actress." Her performance was met with negative reviews from critics. In September 2012, she and younger sister Kim created another spin-off reality television series, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, which began airing in January 2013. It features their mother Kris Jenner and sisters Khloé Kardashian. Kourtney, Khloé and Kim are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim, for weight loss. In March 2012 the three sisters were named in a $5 million class-action lawsuit against Quick Trim. The complaint, filed in the Ultimate States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accused the Kardashians, along with Quick Trim's manufacturer Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain, of false and deceptive marketing. The plaintiffs, from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. Kardashian also represents the skincare line PerfectSkin with her sisters, which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs. The three sisters also released a 20-piece collection of jewellery line for the company Virgins, Saints and Angels, in March 2010. The jewellery is reflective of their partial Armenian background. In 2017, Kourtney launched her first solo fashion line as part of a collaboration with the site PrettyLittleThing. According to the website, the 32-piece line was inspired by Studio 54, classical Hollywood cinema, and the 1970s. Personal Life Kourtney began dating Scott Disick in 2006, when they met at friend Joe Francis' house party in Mexico. The couple have had an on-again, off-again relationship, all throughout the filming of the show. Kourtney gave birth to their first son, Mason Dash Disick in December 2009. The delivery by Beverly Hills doctor Paul Crane was filmed and aired during the 4th season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. In early 2010, the couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son and Kourtney's sister Kim. During this time, Kourtney believed Disick had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Disick and Kourtney reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid-2010. In 2011, during the final episode is the first season of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Disick purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kourtney during an evening meal in New York City. However, when Disick asked Kourtney's opinion on marriage, she responded with, "If things are so good now... why would we want to change that?", so he did not propose. In July 2012, Kourtney gave birth to their second child, a daughter, Penelope Scotland Disick. In June 2014, it was announced that the couple were expecting their third child together. Kourtney gave birth to their third child, a second son, Reign Aston Disick in December 2014. On July 6, 2015, E! News reported the couple's breakup. Filmography Television Family Parents *Robert Kardashian (Father; deceased) *Kris Jenner *Caitlyn Jenner (Former Stepfather) Siblings *Kim Kardashian-West (Sister) *Khloé Kardashian (Sister) *Rob Kardashian (Brother) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) Step-Siblings *Burt Jenner (Stepbrother) - from Caitlyn Jenner *Casey Jenner (Stepsister) - from Caitlyn Jenner *Brandon Jenner (Stepbrother) - from Caitlyn Jenner *Brody Jenner (Stepbrother) - from Caitlyn Jenner Grandparents *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Scott Disick (Ex-Boyfriend; 2006-2015) *Younes Bendjima (Ex-Boyfriend; 2016-2018) Children *Mason Dash Disick (Son; born December 14, 2009) - with Scott Disick *Penelope Scotland Disick (Daughter; born July 8, 2012) - with Scott Disick *Reign Aston Disick (Son; born December 14, 2014) - with Scott Disick Nieces *North West *Chicago West *True Thompson *Dream Kardashian *Stormi Webster Nephews *Saint West Category:KUWTK Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami Category:Kourtney and Kim Take Miami Category:Kourtney and Kim Take New York Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family